Pity Party
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: "It's been so long," Barry had tought as he peeled off his mask, "so long since I last saw Hal."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was inspired from Justice League New 52 issue 12, I still haven't manage to read what happens after but I just wanted to write this. This is my first Hal/Barry fic so I'm excited ^^ Haven't been writing in a while so sorry for any mistakes that I made. There will be a second chapter and all the goods are stashed in there, hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

"We...we should've considered every possibility."

After saying that Barry's eyes shifted towards Lantern. The man was silently looking through the window. This was the first time that Hal had ever stayed so silent. Barry couldn't help but think that only meant bad news. As he continued to observe Hal, Barry realized he could also see the other man's reflection. When he fealt that Hal was staring at him back, he lowered his gaze. He could never tell because of that stupid mask. Why would anyone put white fabric over there eyes anyway?

He sighed. Everything was a mess and Barry just felt terrible. Even if he wanted to make eveything right, appearently, he just couldn't. The world was thinking they were either gods or that the justice league was a force that had to be stopped.

But they were neither.

Sure Superman was an alien and Wonderwoman was a demigod, but that didn't mean they weren't flawed. None of them were perfect. Even if most didn't believe, Barry knew that deep inside they were all human. They all could feel. They all could get angry and lose control. But the most important one was that they all cared. They all cared about the world no matter where they were from.

"Even if we knew, was there anything we could've done?" Cyborg's deep voice echoed throughout the silent room.

"We could've tried to help them." Aquaman continued.

The Flash clenched his teeth. He was so goddamn angry. Aquaman was right, they could've done something, anything! If they were going to be "super heroes" they shouldn't just be showing up when aliens came along. They weren't playing games and they didn't have the right to just choose the mission that float their boat. Saving lives wasn't just a job about choosing which paperwork to do.

"We... made a mistake." said Batman. The man sounded tired and if Barry was going to be bold he could've gone so far as saying that the man sounded guilty. He was sure that he wasn't the only one that caught up on this tone and expected Hal to say something sarcastic like "wow the bat does have the ability to feel remorse" but the room stayed silent. As he felt like the silence was slowly going todrive him mad he quickly turned his eyes towards Batman.

"We can't afford to make mistakes. When we make mistakes, people die!" his eyes shifting back to Hal, his heart ached. He felt horrible but continued anyway. " With the powers we have, it's up to us to make the earth safe. To make sure eveyone's okay!"

Remembering Graves's agonizing look as he lost his family again, Barry had to hold himself from punching something,anything. The so called heroes had taken Graves family from him twice. He gritted his teeth. True, it wasn't there fault the first time but they should've been certain. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He continued to speak, not raising his voice this time.

"As twisted as it was... that's what Graves was trying to do. He was trying to help everyone, and that's more then we've been doing." his voice had became softer . He wanted some sort of comfort in all of this. Anything would do at this point. Even a hug from Cyborg would make him feel better.

Or maybe a hug from the Green Lantern.

His heart skipped a beat by the mere thought of just hugging the green suited man. He quickly shook his head. No. That would never happen. Hal Jordan was just a friend. A close one in fact but that was all. Nothing more then good old friendship.

Friends could hug too. Right?

"But like Graves said, we are not **gods** Flash." said the Green Lantern faintly. Much to Barry's suprise the usual sarcastic manner that always lerked in Hal's voice was gone. "When we do what we do on the scale we do it, people get hurt." Not taking his eyes off of his own reflection, he continued. His voice sounding more certain than before. "The fact is, the justice league can save the earth everyday, but we can't save **everybody** on it everyday."

After finishing his sentence Hal turned to look at his fellow teammates. _Finally_ , Barry couldn't help but think. He had missed seeing the other man's face. Hal's eyes shifted on to every one of them. Barry had a feeling that Hal's eyes lingered on him. The speedster raised an eyebrow. He was quite curious about where this conversation was going.

"But that doesn't mean the league shouldn't try. And to keep doing that, we need the world's support. That's why I'm **quitting**."

At first Barry thought the man was kidding. He couldn't be serious. But as he continued to stare at Hal, he slowly realized that the man was as serious as he would ever be. This man that he only knew for a couple months really was the craziest man alive. What was he even thinking. Heroes didn't get to quit.

"What! Why!?" he shouted, blue eyes wide with shock. His question echoed throughout the room. The green lantern fixed his gaze on to him and pointed to himself.

"I started the fight with Wonderwoman. I was the problem."

 _No you were NOT!_ Barry wanted to shout again. But before he could say anything Batman took the lead.

"We were all at fault lantern." Barry could hear the disbeliefment in the Bats voice. Hal was rash, no one was denying that but this was a quick and pointless decision even for him. Batman knew that. All of them did.

"Keep it on me, Batman. Blame me."

Barry couldn't believe his ears. This man, was going to sacrifice himself. For the team. Hal didn't do stuff like this. It was so out of character. Why? Why would he decide on something like this and actually go through with it! Even Aquaman knew that something like this was just absurd. The league needed the Green Lantern.

 _He needed Hal._

When he actually admitted this to himself, Barry had a slight mental breakdown inside of himself. What the hell was going on with his brain?! He clenched his teeth as his palms started to sweat. What was he? A thirteen year old girl? God damn it. Barry could swear he was going crazy. His heart rate was out of control, plus the poor muscle felt like someone was squeezing it. He didn't want the damn moronic lantern to go. He was one of his closest friends among the league and gods know the Flash needed someone to confide in.

"The Justice League needs a scape-goat." Hal told them. He quickly turned his back to the rest of the league, heading towards the teleportation door. Barry ran towards him. Minimazing his speed , he reached out to touch the Green Lanter's shoulder.

"Hal-" he whispered. But before he could raise his voice, Hal shrugged his shoulders. Hal was trying to look like he didn't give a damn about his choice but Barry knew better.

"I don't need to be accepted by the world," he said with a nonchalant tone. "Most of my work is off planet anyway."

"You don't have to do this." called out Aquaman trying to be the voice of reason.

"You don't, lantern." said Batman. Barry had a feeling that Batman knew none of them could convince Hal at this point.

The Green Lantern stepped into the teleportation device, his whole body starting to glow green he turned towards them.

"But I _should_ , Batman."

"Hal, Wait!" Barry called out, placing his hands onto the glass confinement. He watched as Hal's body started to dissolve.

The Green Lantern shifted his gaze towards Barry. There was a knowing smirk plastered on Hal's face. Barry wasn't suprised. That smirk was one of Hal's signature moves. But even so, his heart ached at it anyway. The Flash wanted to look away but he just couldn't. Who knew when he would see this man's face again. He hated himself for feeling this way. It was absolutley abnormal. Too bad he couldn't do anything about it. The heart wants what it wants.

Barry lifted his eyebrows when Hal's know it all smirk slowly turned in to a genuine smile. It was almost...comforting. Oddly enough that smile actually worked. He could feel his tense muscles relaxing and his heart beat turning back to normal. Now, he only had one question in mind.

Had Hal did that on purpose?

Barry was almost certain that the lantern had no idea what was going on in his head. He was just being paranoid. Hal wasn't a telepath. But then again, maybe Barry wasn't hiding how he felt as good as he thought he was. Barry was never good at stuff like that. He swallowed the spit that had gathered in his mouth and forced his lips to stay in a straight line.

 _Hal was gone in 3,2-_

"I'll be rooting for you."

 _1._

Barry wasn't sure if Hal had said that directly at him or the whole team. He blinked a couple of times. The man was actually gone. Barry thought about the tone Hal had said his final words in. It was calm and oddly enough caring. Something that none of them were use to seeing.

The four of them stayed in silence, looking at the empty teleportation device. When the slowest five minutes in Barry's life had passed by, he decided to talk.

"Do we go after him?" he asked. He didn't even wanted to ask. He just wanted to go after him but he knew he just couldn't do that.

"Before we decide to do anything..." Batman started. "We need to find Wonder woman and Superman."

Barry didn't understood why those two should be their priorty but he didn't argue. Batman would've had a valuable reason,as always. He sighed, gave the empty teleportation device one last look and turned towards the rest of the team.

"Let's get to it, then."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been so long,_ Barry had tought as he peeled off his mask, _so long since I last saw Hal._ He took in a deep breath. The speedster wanted nothing more then to sleep. He rolled his shoulders. Barry knew it was bad but he felt his muscles relax when the satisfying crack of bones reached his hears. Stepping in to the living room, he opened the lights. Or so he hoped that he would. Wrinkling his nose, Barry remembered that he meant to change the bulb this evening but couldn't.

"I'll just deal with it tomorrow." he murmured and made his way towards the cabinet. "There should be a candle somewhere around here."

Using his speed he quickly found one white candle and lit it. It was moments like these that he really appreciated that his superpower was speed. He gazed upon the living room with the warm light of the candle showing him a new perspective. Shadows dancing across the walls, Barry couldn't help but feel a certain chill run down his spine. He let out an unamused chuckle. If Hal would've seen "The Flash" getting goosebumps because of weird shadows appearing on the wall, well, he would've laughed his ass off. Literally.

Barry smiled at the thought, maybe seeing Hal laughing wouldn't be such a bad thing. He scratched the back of his head. His smile turning in to a thin line, Barry frowned. It's been almost a month since Hal had left the league. There was no sign of him. Batman speculated that The green lantern was probably off planet fighting an alien threat. Even if that was the case Barry was curious of when Hal would return. He could've at least give Barry a call. Something like "hey bro going to fight alien filth with the rest of my green companions, love you" Barry shook his head. Okay , Hal wouldn't have said I _love you_ but something at that caliber would be nice.

If he could, he would've asked for a ship and went to look for Hal but he knew that would be pointless. Hal was a grown man for crying out loud. He could look after himself. At least that was Barry hoped. He placed the candle onto the table. Letting out a deep breath he rubbed his temples. Would any of them even know if something happened to Hal? Probably not. Which was a fact that terrified Barry. He already lost his mother, he didn't want to lose one of his closest friends and potential lover too.

"Potential lover, my ass." Barry chuckled as he swiftly changed in to his everyday clothes. _"Lover"_ like that would ever happen. Stretching his arms, he let's himself fall on to the couch.

Suddenly, Barry became strained. The sofa's usual soft surface was firm. Wiggling his body, the speedster tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Deciding to get up, Barry stared at the beige couch for a while. Realizing that just looking at the damn thing wasn't going to do him any good, he picked up the candle in order to get a better look. He raised his eyebrows when the soft light helped him to see what was wrong with his perfectly good couch.

There was a man sleeping on his couch.

A man.

Sleeping.

On _his_ couch.

"What the hell?" he whispered. For an odd reason he felt it would be rude to wake him up. Besides, he was trying to decide if he should suite up or not. This was his apartment, right? He didn't accidentally faze through someone else's home. In order to get a closer look Barry placed the candle on the coffe table that was just beside the couch. He got on his knees and tried to get a clear look of the stranger's face. Unfortunately for him the intruder's back was turned to him. He could only see the stranger's luscious brown hair.

That wouldn't do him any good.

Barry sighed. Enough shananigans, it was time to wake the mystery man, that had started to snore, up. He actually envied the sleeping man. Barry could only imagine how good it would be to be sound asleep.

 _Oh well_ he thought as he reached towards the stranger's shoulders. But before he could make contact, the other man groaned and turned around. Barry held his breath as his heart quickened. Withouth even saying a word or thinking a thought, Hal's eyes lazily opened to a Barry that was just an inch away from his face. Hal's eyes widened. Barry could see that this wasn't a situation that the green lantern was expecting.

"What the-!"

With a sudden bright green light filling the room, Barry closed his eyes as he was flung over towards the wall taking the table with him. He hissed as the table sunk into his lower abdomen. Hearing it break apart, he could feel the sharp end of it pierce into his skin. Barry could only hope that it wasn't too deep. He let out a silent hiss as he hit the floor. That was going to leave a bruise.

The green light slowly fading away, the speedster couldn't be more happy to see the creepy shadows back on his wall again. He rested his head against the cool surface of the wall. Well, he definetly did not expect something like this. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or happy. Hal was back. That was good. But the fact that the damn idiot broke in to his house and flew Barry across the wall, getting a piece of his beloved wooden table stabbed in his lower abdomen kinda turnished his happiness.

"Barry? Is that you?"

"No, it's Batman."

"Don't even joke about something like that."

He managed to lift his head and take a look at is long lost friend. Yup. Barry was definitely happy. He let out a low chuckle at Hal's sight. The man looked so confused, he looked like a lost puppy. Hal was in his green lantern uniform and was still sitting on the couch. His ring was still glowing a faint green. Barry cocked his head to the side, giving his friend an amused look he lifted his hand.

"A little help here, Hal."

When another green outburst happened it was in the shape of a hand. While the green hand gingerly lifted Barry up , his eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Just leave it to Hal to not lift his ass up to help a friend. Maybe he should just take the ring off of him and force the lantern to run a couple of miles. The hand vanished as Barry was softly placed on the couch, right next to Hal. He opened his mouth, expecting to snap at the man but when he made eye contact all of his anger vanished. Just like the giant green hand.

"Welcome back." Barry managed to say, out of breath.

The sudden out burst of laughter suprised him. Frowning, he stared at Hal with confusion written all over his face. Hal wiped the tear that was forming at the corner of his eye as he tried to calm himself down.

"You never seize to amaze me Barry," he said breathless. "I break in to your house, wreck your table, flung you across the wall and you can only say welcome back?"

"I'm just as suprised as your are," he muttered. Raising his voice he asked. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I missed my good old pal!" he yelled out, unneccasary joy was overflowing from his voice. Hal opened his arms and tackled the highly confused Barry. "...And my landlord refused to let me in until I get some cash."

Before Barry could add anything to say, a sharp pain shot from his waist throughout his whole body. He had forgot about the damn table that was sticking out from his waist. Between gritted teeth, he groans. Trying to shake the pain off, he weakly put both of his arms around Hal. Barry wanted to hug the damn guy for months, he was going to cherish this moment despite the pain.

"...Bare?"

"Yeah..." Barry murmured, his eyes closed. He was finally at peace. Hal was here. Barry could feel him. Smell him. Talk to him. Eveything was going to be easier now that Hal was here.

"You do realize there's a piece of the table sticking out from your waist right?" _

* * *

"I am so, so sorry."

Hal watched as Barry rolled his eyes once again. He knew that the speedster was healed but Hal couldn't help himself. He never wanted to hurt his friend. He just wanted to suprise him and talk. A talk that Hal really _really_ didn't want to do. He was never good with talking about emotions. It was like a curse he had and he never complained about it before. It wasn't like he was missing out on anything. Plus most girls liked to date an asshole.

Hal doubted Barry would want to date an asshole.

He took a swig of his beer and watched as Barry continued to munch down on his slice of peperonni pizza. Hal was glad Barry wasn't rushing him, giving him some space to think about what to say. He didn't think that Barry knew what he was thinking but damn, sometimes he just felt like Barry knew everything. Especially when he locked his blue eyes on him. He loved and hated those moments. Hal liked that he could tell what the flash was thinking when he looked at those eyes but he sure as hell hated when he caused grief inside those bright blue orbs. Like when he left the league.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Hal could only stall for so long until this dinner started to be awkward. Frowning, he thought about where he should begin. Probably when he left the leaugue or maybe he could start from when he left earth and went on a mission. Hal shivered. That mission was just brutal. He hated when people crawled into his grapefruit. Espiacially when they reached in to his fears.

"You _died_." he said blandly.

Hal watched as Barry choked on the huge bite of pizza and gulped down half a bottle of beer. He would've laughed if he didn't feel like crap. Maybe he should've waited until the silence became awkward. This wasn't the way he had imagined this conversation going. Hal was imagining he would just suprise Barry, the two would talk and he would've just kissed him and voila! the perfect ending to a night. But obviously that wasn't the case here. Barry raised his eyebrow like he did when he wanted answers. Hal's mouth draw in to a thin line. He could feel heart pace quickening. Maybe he should've never came here.

"Excuse me?" The Flash asked, disbeliefment in his tone.

Hal didn't even know why the hell he was so sure that Barry was in to him. Sure, he knew he was attractive but Hal had no idea what Barry's preferences laid. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Remembering the horrors he had seen.

He was useless. Hal had the most powerfull weapon in the universe and he coudln't save him. He couldn't save Barry. He could still smell the blood and hear Barry's screams as he was being torn apart by some weird dinasour alien hybrid. Until then, Hal had no idea he felt this strongly about his teammate. He liked him, enjoyed his company and maybe now or then see him in a erotic dream or two but he could never imagine actually being _in love_ with Barry Allen.

He looked at Barry and then turned his gaze towards the hardwood floor. Hal started to shake. Those screams. That smell. Why wouldn't it leave him? Barry was alive, he knew that. The blond was sitting right across from him. The man was confused as ever but he was there. He gritted his teeth as he hold his head between his hands. He knew this feeling. It happened before. He was being overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by emotions, overwhelmed by Barry's death.

Before Hal could decide what to do, he feels two strong hands pulling him. Pulling him in to an embrace. Pulling him to Barry. The speedster was holding him like he would never let go. Hal's head was buried in his chest. He couldn't hold it in any more. Hugging the blond back, he began to cry.

"There, there was a mind controlling alien named K'horr," he said, choking on his own breath. "He showed me my fears made me live through them. You died. I-" burrying his head deeper into Barry's chest, he continued. His voice muffled. "-I couldn't save you Barry. I'm sorry."

There was a gentle touch on his head, Barry had started to comb the pilot's hair with his fingers. Hal could imagine Barry smiling. A gentle smile that would make everything shine. Imagining that, a smile tugged at his lips. This was what it meant to be in love. Smiling when you should be crying. Hal couldn't feel weirder.

"I'm here, Hal." Barry whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere."

There was a gentle tug at his chin and Hal's head was being left up. He suddenly found himself directly staring in to Barry's blue eyes. There was an inch between them and only if Hal moved just a little bit foward they would be kissing. Barry let's out a low chuckle and Hal shivers with pleasure. He liked that sound.

"I will never leave you." Barry said his breath ghosting over Hal's lips.

Before Hal could even process how the hell everything came to this, he was being kissed. He moans as he opened his mouth allowing for Barry to explore. The speedsters hands moved towards the back of his head and tangled his fingers in to the brown strands gently tugging at them. Hal never felt better. If he knew kissing the Flash would feel like it lasted a life time he would've done this way before he left.

He could feel Barry's tongue licking the roof of his mouth and sucking on his tongue. He groaned. Hal, not being to control himself anymore moved his hips. He knew there was nothing there but he couldn't help hit. All of his senses where at their most sensitive. Barry giggled as he continued to kiss him. Hal's heart skipped a beat when he could feel the vibrations coming off of the other's mouth.

Barry quickly untangled his hand from his hair, and made his way towards Hal's hard on. He caressed every part of his body before he finally took a hold of his erection. Hal's hips jerked up at the sudden aprroach before he could hold himself. He wanted to go slow. He wanted to cherish every moment that was life giving them.

As being the Flash, Barry quickly unbuttoned Hal's pants. Breaking the kiss, the pilot threw himself over Barry's shoulders and moaned in to his ear.

"Bare, please..."

Barry didn't made him ask twice as he freed Hal's erection. The pilot hissed at the sudden cold but fortunatly for him it didn't last. Barry took a hold of him and started stroking him with self confident movements. As each stroke brought him closer to his release, Hal burried his head in to Barry's neck and sucked on the sensitice skin there. Hearing the other man let out a silent moan escape, he grins and give him a sharp bite. Barry jerked up at the sudden movement. His hand stilling for a while, he hums.

"You are so going to pay for that."

"We'll see about that hot shot." Hal challenges him, panting.

Hal knew he was in trouble when Barry's hand continued where he left off. He wasn't going at the same speed. As his hand continued to gain speed, Hal could also feel that the flash was also vibrating his hand. Not being able to hold his moans in anymore, the pilot let himself be louder. There was no way he was going to slow Barry down, he might as well enjoy it.

"God," he breathed out. His eyes were closed and Hal was afraid that he would be cumming soon enough.

"Barry Allen will suffice."

 _Damn, who knew getting a hand job from the flash would be so amazing and annoying._

Hal cries out as he let's out thick strands of cum spread across Barry's hand. He was breathless and was barely hanging on to the blond's shoulders. Trying to gather his thoughts, he heard Barry laughing.

"That was quick." he told Hal, amused of the green lanterns condition.

"Yeah well," he began lifting his head up in order to get a good look at Barry. "When you go on to save the universe there usually isn't time to _get it on_ you nuisance."

"Ohhh I'm a nuisance now," Smirking, Barry lifts his cum stained hand and brings it towards his lips whilst looking directly into Hal's eyes. He darted his tongue out and licked the remains off of his hand. He watched as the lantern's eyes go dark with arousal. Hal took Barry's hand in his own and shoved him backwards.

The Flash doesn't complain as he laid down and watched as Hal straddeled him. Laughing, he asked.

"What are you going to me now green lantern?"

"You'll see," Hal said with a devilish smirk. "You'll see."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
